


Show me what you've got.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Jason struggles with his boner, M/M, Nico looks fab in a dress, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collge soccer AU where Jason's team kidnaps the mascot from the other school, </p><p>and since he broke his ankel a few weeks ago he's stuck having to "baby sit" while his team goes and plays the match, </p><p>but he never expected their guy to be so damn pretty,<br/>Or to be wearing a dress for that matter.<br/>Either way he makes it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt i kinda twisted because they said football,  
> AND TO ME, FOOTBALL MEANS WHAT AMERICANS CALL SOCCER SOOOOOO  
> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> i took the liberty of that because i dont give two shits about american foot ball, it looks so stupid and makes no sense all i care about are the madden gifs those make me laugh. 
> 
> Anwy i love //real// football so i decied to write that. 
> 
> Also, i made Nico wearing a dress instead of a shitty costume because no i can't do that to him i'm sorry.  
> He looks lovely in his dress though.

          At first, Jason tried insisting he could play with a broken ankle, complaning that it happened two weeks ago and he could just tough it out.

           He _knew_ his co-caption would pull something stupid like kidnaping the other school’s mascot without him there to shoot the idea down, but since Coach Hedge made him swear to step down until he could kick a ball full force without looking like he was going to pass out, Octavian managed to convince everyone for the stupid idea, resulting in the current situation he now found himself in.   

          And even though Jason was against the idea to begin with, the way things played out, he was actually okay with helping in the evil little plot; though that mostly had to do with the fact that he didn’t expect the other team’s mascot to be so pretty, and pretty wasn’t a word he’d use on many guys, but _this guy . . ._ he _defined_ the word.

          His hair was jet black and silky, and it was tied up into a short ponytail while pieces of it in the front brushed his neck and his bangs hung over his dark, smoldering eyes. Ever since he was dropped off here to hang tight until the match was over, his expression was tight with contempt and irritation, but for some reason it looked so well with those delicate features on that elegant face of his.

          “Stop staring at me.” Nico spat.

          “Huh?” Jason blurted.

          “I said _stop staring at me.”_ Nico hissed.

          “O-Oh. Sorry.” Jason mumbled.

          “If you were sorry you’d let me go.” Nico scoffed.

          “I can’t really do that. Sorry.” Jason said

          Nico rolled his eyes and blew a piece of hair out his face, which in Jason’s opinion, was the strangest mix of sexy and adorable that made his stomach flutter.

          “Can you at least untie me? I’m not gonna’ try to fight you.” Nico said as pleasantly as he could.

          “Eh . . . you punched someone in the throat and gave another guy a bloody nose, so I can’t really take your word for that.” Jason said weakly.

          Nico grumbled and rolled his eyes again, then started huffing loudly about how he didn’t even want to be the mascot and was wishing he never agreed.

          “So what’s your name?” Jason said after a little while

          “Nico.” The boy said shortly.

          Another awkward pause. 

          “So can I ask you something Nico?” said Jason

          “Why the fuck not, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.” Nico spat.

          “Why are you wearing a dress?” Jason blurted.

          Nico looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then looked down at himself, like he’d forgotten he was wearing a sparkly golden dress that looked like a modern rendition of Belle’s ballroom gown from Beauty and the Beast.

          “Oh, I just lost a bet. It was motivation for the team to make it the final bracket so they made me promise to wear a dress if they made it this far. _Didn’t think they’d actually make it though.”_ Nico finished in a grumble.

          “Does that explain the glitter too?” Jason laughed as he gestured to the golden body glitter slathered all over Nico’s neck, shoulders and arms.

          Nico’s expression turned into a scowl that made it look like he about to rip off the zip-tie that held his wrists together and bash Jason’s skull in, but after a deep breath he just looked away.

          “It’s itchy.” Nico said shortly.

          “Do you want me to wash it off for you? There’s some towels and a sink in here.”

          Nico quickly turned back around and got a hopeful look.

          “Can you?” he said quietly.

          “Well I can’t let you go, but I can at least make you a little more comfortable.” Jason chirped as he got up.

          He went to the back of the sorority house and pulled a few hand towels out of the closet. Nico was already sitting on the kitchen counter, kicking his feet back and forth against the cabinet by the sink, so he was ready when Jason came back, turned on the tap, lathered the small towel with soap and water and started wiping him down until there was more sparkle on Jason rather than Nico _or_ the cloth. After a short while, Nico spoke up.

          “You can stop now.”

          “But there’s still a bunch on there.” Jason grumbled as he scrubbed harder.

          Nico squirmed away and hopped off the counter. 

          “They used high grade theater department crap. It won’t come all the way off in a few days, even _with_ the right solution, but you made it stop itching, so thanks for that.” Nico sighed as he walked over to a couch and plopped down.

          “Can you turn on the T.V? I at least want to watch the match.” 

          “Oh sure.” Jason said as he limped back over, sat on the arm of the couch and flicked on the remote.

          A collage soccer match came on screen, and the camera zoomed in on a girl with blonde curls tied back in a ponytail sprinting down a field as she kicked the ball. She was dressed in a neon orange soccer uniform, and slid to the ground as she kicked the ball away from a boy dressed in a royal purple. A girl with olive skin and jet black hair intercepted the ball, and raced down to the goal, zigzagging between players dressed in purple, but she was suddenly flanked on both sides as another player closed in on her from the front.

          The girl stopped running then held the ball still under her foot, and for a brief second, the three players around her just stared like they were in a Mexican standoff. In the next beat, they started to close in, but before they got _too_ close the girl took her foot off the ball, pulled back a few steps and then kicked so hard the ball turned into a blur of white as it flew past their heads and shot right into the goal several yards away.

          The crowd went wild and Nico jumped to his feet.                                      

          “That’s my sister! I can’t believe she scored the first goal of the night!” Nico gushed, momentarily forgetting that he was being held captive by the loosing team.

          The camera zoomed in on the girl, and the name _Bianca Di Angelo_ flashed on screen along with stats and the current score and time of the game.  She was leaning on her knees, catching her breath with a wide grin, then turned to her teammates, and then the stands who were getting worked up by the cheerleaders. But as she scanned the crowd like she was looking for someone, her face suddenly feel into a frown. She gestured to the blonde girl for her to come closer as the announcer’s voice kicked in and starting talking over the footage. The two girls were wearing a dark expression as their mouths moved, and right before it cut away to commercial, Bianca looked dead into the camera with a foreboding glare that sent a shiver down Jason’s spine.

          “W-Well you certainly look alike.” Jason choked out.

          “Yeah, I get that a lot. I almost made the team too, but I got really sick right after tryouts so it never happened.” Nico sighed as he sat back down.

           “You play soccer?” Jason blurted.

          “Yeah, why?”

          “You just don’t look the type.” Jason laughed.

          “Well it’s hard to look anything but gay when you’re wearing a dress and covered in sparkles.” Nico spat.

          _“Well that’s not a bad thing, you make it look pretty good . . . really good.”_ Jason thought as he swallowed hard.

          He noticed how that the glitter was washed off a little, it just melted into the boy’s skin so he looked like some otherworldly creature from some kind of fairy tale, and the off shoulder design of the dress made it hard not to stare at the exposed skin around his neck and clavicle. 

          “Is there something on my face? You’re starting again.” Nico said uncomfortably

          “Oh, uh, I was just thinking how that’s too bad. I’m actually the captain of the team your sister’s playing against, but I broke my ankle a while back so I had to step down for this match. If things had played out different it would’ve been you and me on that field.” Jason sighed.

           “ _You’re_ their captain?” Nico blurted.

          “Yeah . . . why?”

          Nico stared at Jason with newfound interest and tilted his head like he was thinking.

          “I don’t believe you.” Nico said flatly.

          “What? Why!?” Jason snapped.

          “Because you don’t look the type.” Nico yawned as he laid back in the couch with a smirk.

          Jason glared at him and got up. Like hell he was going to take shit from a guy wearing a dress, no matter how cute he was.  He marched over to the coat rack and hurled a jacket at Nico’s face. The boy fumbled with his tied hands to pull it off and take a look at the back. The name _Jason Grace_ was sewn in large embroidered letters across the back shoulder, and a number zero and one took up a majority of the middle back.

          “Is that proof enough for you?” Jason huffed.

          “Eh, well I _guess_ you’re the captain, but I don’t know if you _deserve_ it.” Nico scoffed.

          “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason shot back.

          Nico smiled, and stood up. He pushed a soccer ball out from under the table and rolled it across the ground until he stopped it with his foot and looked up at Jason with a challenging grin.

          “Show me what’cha got. Not much else to do around here, and I doubt we’ll get this kinda chance again.” Nico purred.

          Jason felt his heart drop into his stomach as Nico took a step back and kicked the ball up into his hands. Jason smiled and snatched it away.

          “You don’t expect to play with your hands tied do you?”

          “Well I _could,_ but you’re going to take care of that for me.” Nico smiled.

          Jason took in a sharp breath and walked away, partly because he was going to go get a pair of scissors, and partly because he was worried his body would start reacting if Nico made him feel any hotter with that smug confidence of his. After rummaging for a while, he gave up and just pulled a knife out of a drawer and called Nico over.

          “Don’t move.” Jason said sternly.

          He took Nico’s wrists and _carefully_ started cutting through the plastic.

          “Tell me if you feel the knife touch your skin.” Jason muttered as he concentrated.

          Nico nodded, but in all honestly he was watching Jason, not his hands. He’d been lying when he said Jason didn’t look the captain type, because when he looked him up and down, taking careful note of his strong jaw, those striking blue eyes and every muscle that pressed through his thin grey shirt, Nico couldn’t help but admit that this Jason grace _defined,_ the word.

          _“Not bad.”_ Nico thought with a smile.

          He wondered why he didn’t notice how handsome the guy was earlier on, but then again it’s hard to think like that when you’ve just been kidnapped. None the less, he was happy he ended up with Jason to watch him. Most guys that good looking were assholes, but Jason was exceptionally nice and accommodating, and he had treated Nico a lot better than those other guys who’d brought him here to begin with, he even offered to order a pizza a while back but Nico just assumed he was joking. Right now was the first time he’d seen Jason look anything but cheery as he worked on cutting through the plastic. His eyebrows came down together in focus, and his face was hard, though his eyes gave away a look of worry, but the expression relaxed as he looked up to meet Nico’s gaze.

          “There. All done.” Jason smiled.       

          Nico rubbed a hand over his wrist and smiled back.

          “Thanks.”

          And for a while, they just smiled at each other, not realizing how close they were, but when Nico remembered that he was wearing a strapless dress, and Jason realized how thin his pajamas were, they both moved away and blushed. 

          “S-So you still wanna’ play? There’s a small field out back.” Jason coughed.

          “Yeah.” Nico nodded as he kicked off his ballet flats and followed Jason out the door.

          The grass was cold underneath their bare feet, and the moon was full, shining a bright white light down. As Jason looked over to Nico his olive skin seemed to glow with all the glitter, and in that dress he really _did_ look like something out of a fairy tale, and Jason was already rewriting the story in his head where the princess carried the prince off into the sunset. When they were finally in the center of the field, Jason set the ball down and looked Nico dead in the eye.

          “So do you wanna do rock paper scissors for who gets first kick or should I just throw it up.”

          “Throw it up, but hold on for a sec—” Nico grumbled as he fussed with the back of the dress.

          He turned around, and Jason blushed bright red as he prayed his pajamas could conceal a boner. He didn’t realize how far down the back the cut of the dress went. A narrow V went all the way to the small of his back, Jason could even make out a few beauty marks scattered across the smooth skin; but that was nothing compared to the feeling he got when he heard a long _ziiip,_ and watched Nico shimmy out of the dress completely.

          _Thankfully,_ he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts on his waist, but his chest was bare, surprisingly toned and ghosted with abs that suited his petite frame.

          “U-Uhh. . .” Jason choked out.

          Nico rolled the dress up and hurled it to the edge of the field.

          “What, you didn’t expect me to play in that thing did you?” Nico laughed.

          Jason blinked and took the boy’s figure in.

          “O-Of course not!” He smiled as he threw the ball up, and with that the game started.

          Jason didn’t know why he was surprised after watching Nico’s sister kill it during the match on T.V, but for whatever reason he just couldn’t believe how _good_ he was. The kid was a natural, if he had actually made the team . . . well let’s just say Jason was happy he _didn’t._  Things quickly went from casual game to an all-out match in a matter of minutes. When Jason finally managed to steal the ball back from Nico and get closer to his goal, he made a sharp turn and kicked the ball as hard as he could, and it was then,

            _Jason remembered his ankle was broken._

It’d been a while ago so walking and running wasn’t a big deal, but the main reason he hadn’t been allowed back on the team was because he couldn’t shoot for a goal without crumpling over in pain.

          And that’s exactly what happened as Nico ran over and crouched down.

          “Are you okay? Jason what’s wrong?” Nico said as his eyes darted all over.

          “I-I just forgot I can’t shoot with my bad ankle is all.” Jason groaned.

          Besides the white hot pain, he probably benched himself for a few more weeks when he’d been so close to recovering, and heartthrob or not, he was angry at Nico for bringing him out.

          “Oh crap I forgot about that, I wouldn’t have asked to play if I knew.” Nico sighed.

          Jason rolled over and smiled. As much as he didn’t want to, not matter how much he wanted to stay angry . . . he just couldn’t help it at the gentle sound of his voice.

          “Here, let me help you up, lean on me.” Nico said promptly as he put Jason’s arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.      

          Jason tried to focus on Nico, not his ankle as they hobbled over to Nico’s dress, and then back inside.

          “Do you have an ice bag in here?” Nico said gently as he eased Jason down onto the couch.

          “In the kitchen . . . on top of the fridge.” Jason breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

          Nico hurried over, stood on his tiptoes, and snatched the bag off. He unscrewed the cap and started shoveling ice in from the freezer. When it was full he capped it close then went back to Jason. He handed the bag over and sat down on the arm of the couch Jason was laying on.

          “Sorry . . . I didn’t mean for you to bust your ankle again.” Nico mumbled.

          Jason let out a shaky breath as the ice started to numb him, then after a while he propped himself up to get a better look at Nico.

          “Its fine . . . my team kidnapped you so let’s just call it even.” Jason sighed

          Nico swallowed hard and ran his eyes all over Jason,

          “But it’s not even . . . Getting brought here actually wasn’t so bad.” Nico said quietly.

          “How?” Jason laughed

          Nico looked away and scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

          Jason stared at him and felt a blush creep into his face.

          “Well I hated going to matches anyway since I like to watch at home . . . a-and I got to meet you. So I wish just wish I could make it up to you.” Nico mumbled as he started to blush.

          “Oh.” Jason said quietly.

          After a short pause, he started talking again.

          “Well there _is_ a way you could make it up to me.” Jason mumbled.

          “What is it?” Nico said turning back to face him.

          Jason looked away and burned.

          “I know we just met and everything b-but . . . can I . . . c-can I kiss you?” Jason choked out as he stared in the opposite direction.

          Nico felt his stomach flutter as he looked at Jason. This huge guy tripping on his words and blushing like a virgin . . . it was too cute and Nico was starting to realize how much he wanted to kiss him.

          So he did.

          Nico leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against Jason’s, and even though it was a chaste kiss, he could feel Jason tighten up beneath him.  

          _“This guy is so cute . . . I wonder how he’d react if I –”_

Nico’s thoughts melted as he held Jason’s cheek with a hand and ran his tongue over Jason’s lips, urging him to open his mouth.

          Jason’s eyes’s burst open as he got the message, and relaxed his tight jaw to give Nico access.  When the boy deepened the kiss and slid onto his lap, Jason mewled and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist to bring him closer.

          Nico complied, and adjusted himself so his legs were on either side of Jason’s waist as he laid flush against him, worked harder to bring out more lewd noises from the blonde, which happened a lot more once he started running his hands under Jason’s shirt and started sucking on his neck.

          “N-Nico . . . I—” Jason breathed

          “Are you okay?” Nico muttered into his neck.

          “Yeah.” Jason sighed.

          “Mmmm, well do you want me to stop?” Nico whispered in his ear as he ran a hand through Jason’s hair.

          “No! Please . . . k-keep going.” Jason whimpered.

          Nico chuckled and moved his elbows on either side of Jason’s head as he started kissing him again, but half way through, Jason moaned when he felt Nico grind himself against his boner.

          “Well someone’s excited.” Nico purred into his ear.

          Jason gasped for breath as Nico moved again. He started clawing the couch cushion as the Nico continued work him and bring out more embarrassing sounds of pleasure, each more desperate than last as he felt his brain tune out. Nico finally pulled his lips away from Jason’s and ran a finger under the elastic of his pajama pants.

          “How would you feel . . . about me giving you more than a kiss.” Nico sighed into Jason’s ear.

          Jason’s breath caught in his throat, and it felt like he couldn’t breath until Nico started kissing him again. He pulled back, just for a second to meet his gaze.

          _“Please.”_ Jason breathed.

          He was flushed in the face and trembling, but his eyes were hungry and reflected the lust in Nico’s eyes.

          Nico smiled, and started to undo the tied drawstrings on Jason’s pants, and when he started to slid them down,

          _There was a loud banging at the door._  

          Both of them froze, and didn’t move for a second.

          “Let me answer it, you’re not even supposed to be here.” Jason whispered as he got up, wincing at the pain in his leg.

          He hobbled over to the front door and when he opened it, a girl about his age stood in a bright orange cheerleading. She was pretty short, and her hair was huge exploding in large, cinnamon colored curls.

          “Uh . . . hey?” Jason said

          “Hi! I’m looking for a boy in a golden dress, and I’m here to bring him back.” The girl smiled. 

          Jason felt his heart stop. Half an hour ago he wouldn’t have cared if Nico went back, but now  . . .  _right before he was about to—_

“Is he in there?” The girl chirped as she tried to peer into the room behind Jason.

          Jason quickly blocked her view and closed the door a little more.

          “U-Uh . . . I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason spat as he looked away.

          The smile on her face wavered for a second, and somehow it felt more menacing as she narrowed her eyes up at him. She suddenly grabbed Jason by the throat and yanked him down to eye level.

          “Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” She growled in a low voice.

          This girl couldn’t have been any taller than five foot four, but Jason got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that she could put _anyone_ six feet under if she had a good enough reason.

          “Hazel?” Nico chirped from inside the room.

          “Nico!” She yelled, shoving Jason to the ground as she ran inside.

          She threw her arms around his neck and practically crushed him in a hug.

          “Oh my god I’m so happy you’re alright! What happened!? Did he do this?” Hazel hissed as she whipped her head around at Jason with a stone cold look worthy of a killer.

          “No! He’s fine!” Nico said quickly.

          Hazel eyed him for a minute, but let it go.

          “Fine then, but where’s your dress? Did something-”

          “I took it off! It was itchy, and I’m fine Hazel. Nothing happened. The guys who brought me here were assholes but Jason’s been really nice to me.”

          “Jason . . . You don’t mean _Jason Grace?”_ Hazel gasped.

          “That’s me.” Jason groaned on the ground.

          “Oh my gosh! I know you’re on a different team but your like, one of my favorite players in the college bracket! I made a bet with my friend that you’d go pro after school, are you!?” Hazel squealed.

          “I-If I don’t die first . . . that’s the plan.” He breathed.

          _“Oh my gosh!”_ Hazel squealed as she jumped up and down.

          She started chattering on about the game’s score, and how Half-blood University lucked out since Jason couldn’t play the match, but _insisted_ that even if he did play she was sure their own captain Bianca would still completely destroy him.

          “Oh that reminds me! Bianca’s playing has been off ever since he realized you weren’t there. She can’t focus on the game so we need to get you back ASAP.” Hazel said firmly as he walked to the door. “Put on your dress and come out while I go start the car!” she called over her shoulder.

          “You’re leaving?” Jason sighed as he sat up.

          “I kinda have to.” Nico smiled as he slipped the dress back on.

          “Can you come back?” Jason said hopefully.

          “That depends, do you live in this sorority house?” Nico said as he fished one of his ballet flats out from under the couch.

          “Yeah . . .” Jason said

          “So you have roommates.” Nico grumbled as he reached for the other shoe.

          “Yeah, like eight of them.” Said Jason.

          “Then no, I’m not coming back here.” Nico said shortly.

                   Jason felt like he’d been punched in the stomach, but then again what else did he really expect? Well, what he _didn’t_ expect was Nico to crouch down, kiss him on the cheek and hand him a piece of paper with an address and a phone number scribbled on there.

          “Huh?” Jason mumbled.

          “That’s my address. I have an apartment to myself a little closer to the city, so you just come to me so we can have some _privacy.”_ Nico mumbled in Jason’s ear.   

          Jason felt his heart catch fire as he understood what Nico was getting at.

          The boy stood and looked over his shoulder before he left.

          “Swing by around midnight if you want to pick up where we left off.” Nico said with a wink.

          And then he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> " How about a Jasico AU where Nico and Jason are students of rivaling schools and Nico's one school's mascot and Jason is the other school's football captain and the football team comes up with a mean prank on their rivals mascot but Jason doesn't want to do it because it doesn't seem right so he like, rescues Nico. " 
> 
>  
> 
> That was the prompt. And obviously i kinda did very little with it, i'm sorry i just couldn't writ that kinda story i wouldn't even read that kinda story, 
> 
> And since i'm writing for free for fun, i might as well tailor it to myself. I try to stick close to the prompt but i just couldn't' i'm sorry.


End file.
